My Love for You
by Vahlite
Summary: Chung and Eve were in love and in a relationship. But soon after they had their anniversary, Eve breaks up with Chung! Confused and depressed, Chung doesn't know what he did wrong. Little did he know that Eve was also hurting... For reasons that he doesn't know about. Three-shot. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Classes: **

**Eve- Code Electra**

**Chung- Shelling Guardian**

* * *

**My Love for You**

It was a fine morning at the Altera residence when the doorbell interrupted Ophelia and Oberon cleaning the house. She hurried to another area of the house to call her mistress while Oberon stayed behind to clean and to wonder who the visitor was.

Eve Altera descended the stairs while Oberon greeted his mistress. Greeting him with a nod, she went to the living room and opened the door to face her guest.

This lovely lady was the daughter of the famous businessman Mr. Altera and the famous fashion designer Apple Altera. She had dazzling gold eyes and waist-length silver hair often held back by a white flower headband. She had an intelligent and reserved personality that can make anyone feel like they are in the presence of royalty, but she was also warm and caring toward her friends even though she denied it. She had a few loyal friends but she also had a many enemies for four reasons.

One, being famous. Two, being rich. Three, having lots of admirers. And finally, the fourth reason. . .

"Good morning, my Princess," the blond-haired teen stood in front of her with flowers in hand.

"Good morning, Chung!" Eve greeted back elegantly.

Eve Altera was Chung Seiker's girlfriend.

Chung Seiker was the only son of a successful surgeon, Mr. Seiker. He had gorgeous, unique animal-printed sea-blue eyes that he inherited from his deceased mother and cute animal-like ears in his blond hair. He had a lot of fan girls in school and it really was annoying the heck out of him, though he would never admit it due to his kind and gentle personality. He was also the jealous type of person, but he restrained himself from strangling the guys admiring Eve, for the sake of his girlfriend. The azure-eyed lad was also a minor type of a loner because he liked the quietness and peaceful surrounding around him and Eve. He was a very romantic person, and he could express his feelings in a 'cool' and 'special' way.

"Here," Chung held the flowers in front of Eve which she gladly accepted. Eve quickly called on Ophelia and politely asked her to keep the white lilies fresh on one of their vases. "Are you ready?" the lad asked her.

"Of course." Eve nodded her head, her once-brushed silver hair getting a bit messy.

Today was their first anniversary, and they agreed to go to the aquarium. Chung was really looking forward to this day and so was Eve, even though she didn't show it. _They both didn't get enough sleep last night because they were excited about the next day. But the presence of each other right now made them both energized._

How did they get to know each other? Let's say the two of them had started from being mortal enemies because of a certain incident that Eve would never forget. And that was. . . when Chung accidentally - but for Eve it was intentionally - poured his Coke on her on their first day of senior high school. And when they saw each other in the hallways, sneers, glares, and scoffs passed back and forth. Why? Because Eve didn't accept the apology for that embarrassing incident and, instead, slapped Chung while declaring war on him.

And for the reason that they quarrel a lot, their best friends, Raven and Rena, finally got fed up with those 'useless craps', as Rena put it. She set them on a blind date and the two of them were very, very surprised to see each other. After that, Chung offered to drive Eve home, halfheartedly, and Eve tried to be stubborn but she gave in when she saw Chung leaving the fancy French restaurant. But that night seemed to be the most unlucky moment for them because Chung's car suddenly stopped in the middle of the highway because it was out of gas, and it was a good thing that there were not many cars out there.

After that blind date, things seemed to get back to normal but the two of them suddenly became self-conscious with each other's presence. Unknowingly, things became smoother between them, but they didn't stop arguing. And on their graduation day, Chung had gathered all of his courage to confess to Eve even though his pride may get hurt after that. Surprisingly, Eve had also told him that she loved him. That was when the two of them were – finally – officially in a relationship.

"Let's take a lot of pictures together!" Chung said, smiling his gentle smile.

"I would be happy to," Eve replied.

Chung started the engine of his car and drove out of the Altera mansion.

For half of the day, the two of them were in the aquarium taking pictures and looking at the sea creatures. Since Eve never really had time to go out, it amazed her how many different living things were in the oceans. Chung was just enjoying himself too since Eve was with him. In the afternoon, they decided to go to the beach. When they arrived there, only a few people were there.

"We can see the sunset here," Chung said, opening the other door for Eve.

"It is beautiful," Eve responded, while gazing out into the horizon and getting out of the car at the same time. Chung closed the car and intertwined his hands with Eve's. Eve was already used to it, but the mere touch of Chung made her heart beat faster and made her face go red.

"You're blushing, Princess," Chung teased with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I am not," Eve denied and looked away, only to stare at Chung's face again for the fact that he was turning her head towards him using his hand that was fixed on her jaw.

"Love you, Eve," Chung said seriously. Eve was half-surprised because that really came out of nowhere but, nevertheless, she couldn't help but smile one of her rare smiles.

"Love you too, Chung." She stroked Chung's face gently.

Chung then leaned in until their noses were touching, and Eve was now blushing madly. She closed her eyes only to open them again when she felt Chung kiss… her nose.

The blonde-haired lad laughed heartily at Eve's shocked look. Then he received a glare from her, and he was surprised when Eve forcefully tugged on the collar of his shirt and his lips collided with hers. It was only a chaste kiss, but it brought such precious warmth in his chest. Eve then started walking towards the shore, now ignoring her boyfriend. Chung broke off his trance before smiling and following his girlfriend.

The sky was painted with red, yellow, pink, and orange hues. The sounds of the waves crashing the shore added to the harmonic atmosphere. It was breath-taking and nothing could possibly compare to this scene.

But suddenly it became blurry for Eve's eyes.

She clutched her head when her mind suddenly became a bit woozy. Chung grabbed her arm and her head bumped onto his chest. Eve looked up only to see a blurry image of Chung. She blinked and blinked and blinked.

". . .-ve, Eve, are you alright?" Chung's worried voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Eve then finally saw a clear image of Chung and then she hugged him. Chung was a bit surprised because of her actions but he also hugged her, squeezing her to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Perhaps I'm a bit tired," Eve answered.

"We should go home then," Chung offered.

Eve could only nod and then Chung led her to his car. During the whole ride, Eve was quiet while Chung stole many worried glances at her. Eve was confused on why she got dizzy a while ago, and Chung was worried because he knew that something was not right. After the ride, Chung stopped at the Altera mansion.

"Are you really alright?" Chung asked again.

Eve just gave him one of her smiles and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I am quite fine. I enjoyed the date. Happy anniversary, Chung."

Chung tugged his lips upwards and squeeze Eve's hand back. "I also had fun. Take care and happy anniversary." Chung then leaned in and kissed Eve's lips. She kissed him back and pulled back after a few seconds. She then went out of the car, and Chung watched her the whole time until she was on the doorsteps of her house. He smiled at her one more time and drove off.

Not knowing things were soon going to change.

* * *

**A/N: This is for my Cheve fans! The poll has ended and it was a tie between ElsXAi and ChungXEve... Guess I'll have to do both!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Classes-**

**Chung- Shelling Guardian**

**Eve- Code Electra**

* * *

**My Love for You**

**3 weeks later. . .**

Chung was worried as hell, pacing back and forth with concern. He sent Eve a hundred or so text messages, but he received nothing. No reply. No calls. Nothing. . .

He went to her house two days ago, but she wasn't there. A week after their anniversary, Eve seemed to be acting weirdly, and it was really bugging him. And then after that week, she seemed to be completely avoiding him. He was getting impatient and, not to mention, he was going to die from worrying too much.

"Goddammit," he cursed as he checked his phone for the millionth time.

"Chung!" a melodic voice called out from downstairs. Startled, Chung distractedly went to the living room. Finding the person who called him, he frowned.

It was Aisha, his stepsister. After his mother died, his father had remarried Aisha's mom. Aisha wasn't a bad person to be around with. To be honest, ever since she started high school last month, she started to help Chung with his homework. She was really fond of Eve – "She's like a princess!" – and that's why when she first saw her as Chung's girlfriend, she literally clung onto her all day, much to Chung's dismay.

"What is it, grape?" Chung asked, a bit annoyed.

"Princess Eve is on the phone!"

With that, Chung ran to where the phone was connected, faster than lightning. Aisha was giggling behind him; she knew that her brother missed his girlfriend so much.

"Hello? Eve?" Chung called out.

". . . Chung."

"Princess, you don't know just how worried I was! You weren't answering my calls, my texts, and I even went to your house."

"I'm sorry. But I have a reason for this call. Can we meet up?"

Chung's heart skipped a beat. His hands started to get clammy and cold. He knew that this news would only be bad, and he was going to dread it soon enough.

_Is she going to break up with me? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?_

Those were the lines that kept on replaying at Chung's head but he shook it off because the feeling of wanting to see his girlfriend again weighed more heavily in his head.

"Where?"

"At Elrios High School."

Chung arrived at Elrios High as quickly as he could. His breath caught as he got a glimpse of Eve's back. Her silver hair was swaying with the cold winter breeze. It was a good thing that she was wearing a coat and gloves. But Chung only had his coat so his hands were slightly trembling with the cold.

"Eve."

The said person turned around and greeted him with a smile. But something with that smile was definitely off.

She was giving him a sad smile.

"Chung . . . My parents arranged a marriage for me. I'm so sorry, Chung." Eve's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

To say that Chung was shocked was an understatement. His eyes widened with fear—fear of losing Eve, and his fists shook with rage. There was something that was breaking inside of his chest; it felt like his heart was being torn into pieces.

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" Chung asked. His voice was quivering.

A tear had fell down Eve's cheeks as she tried to look away from him. She couldn't possibly bring herself to look at him when he had this look on his face. He looked so vulnerable and. . .

Broken.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Chung. . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so. . . sorry." Eve repeatedly said. She was already crying, her usual mask that hid her emotions so well was broken. Chung stepped closer to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"We can always run away together, Eve. I'm going to marry you and I promise my feelings for you won't change," Chung said sincerely while his own tears dampened Eve's hair.

She pulled away from him and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Chung. I don't think this relationship will work out with people interfering."

Chung suddenly grabbed Eve's hands and he pleadingly said, "Eve. . . I'll fight for you. You know I will. I don't care about what they say. I only love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm sorry," Eve took her hands back and ran away, leaving a tear-stricken Chung.

Hot, painful tears rolled down on his cheeks. He didn't know. He didn't know that this would happen. He didn't know that their happy moments would end up as heartbreaking as this. He didn't know. . . He only knew that. . .

. . . It was painful. . . It was heart-wrenching. . . It hurt. . . like hell. . .

**2 weeks later. . .**

The Seiker household was eerily quiet. So quiet that Aisha couldn't even cough because it would echo throughout the house. Her parents were sitting across from her in the dining room, eating their food while casting worried glances at their son. But her brother didn't even lift a finger on his steak as he just sat there and stared out the window, through those dark clouds and the tiny, sparkling stars in the cold night. His pale hair was in disarray, since he locked himself in his room all day, staring into space. His father had to drag him out of his room to eat, but he wasn't eating anything.

There were dark circles under his bloodshot, lifeless eyes. He was thinner, since he had been subsisting on junk food and sodas in his room. He really looked. . . haggard. And his parents were starting to get deadly worried for his health.

Aisha sighed beside her brother and gathered her courage to speak up. "Chung, you have to eat." She only received silence as a response, but she didn't give up.

Aisha knew what happened to Chung that made him like this. She knew that Eve broke up with him. And the confusing part was she broken up with her brother because of an arranged marriage. Eve would never allow something trivial as that to break her relationship with Chung. She loved him too much.

Aisha about to fish out her cellphone from her jean pocket when, suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Aisha told them. She stood up and opened the door only to face with a red-faced Rena, Eve's best friend.

"Where in the seven hells is your stupid step-brother?" she boomed with rage. She barged into the house and started mumbling incoherent things.

Aisha was flabbergasted. She rushed out of the living room to the dining room where a slumped Chung was listlessly poking his steak with his fork. Aisha then shook his shoulders as she tried to say an understandable statement to her brother.

"Rena!. . . She. . . looking. . . She's looking for you!"

Chung could only knit his eyebrows in confusion but, nonetheless, somewhat understood what his sister meant. He slowly strolled out the living room and was about to enter the living room when his head suddenly got thrown downwards and he fell, face flat on the floor.

"What the hell?" he cursed as he raised his head to see the culprit. He came face to face with an extremely ticked off Rena.

"You! What the heck is wrong with you, Seiker!" Rena snarled.

Apparently, she kicked Chung's head with her newly bought Nike sneakers. She was twitching in frustration and her legs were itching to kick something, the closest target being Chung.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chung hissed, cradling his head.

"I can't believe you! You're probably the stupidest person living on the earth!" Rena exclaimed. She was losing her cool rapidly ever since she stepped onto Chung's house. She was shaking in fury and her eyes were blazing with fire. Hell, she looked like a demon in Aisha's eyes; that was why she had hurriedly went to fetch her brother from the dining room.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about? Are you here because Eve told you to?" Chung half-yelled.

"No! You pigheaded idiot!" Rena took deep breaths before facing Chung again and hauling him out of the house by his "ear." She then settled down on the porch and rubbed her aching forehead.

"What's the matter with you, woman? Have you lost your mi— "

"Eve is in the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm sorry. I'm not that good with the third person POV so much... That was why I'm trying to practice. Anyway... Hope you enjoyed?** **Thanks to the those people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! **

**To Kat Neko983:**** Thanks for being the first reviewer! Glad you liked this...**

**To ShingaHime:**** Sorry I forgot! I put them now so... Hope you forgive me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Before you go further I must say right now that this story does not have a happy ending… Just a little warning…**

**My Love for You**

Chung's eyes went wide. There was something that stirred in his heart, and his stomach flipped violently. He turned paler as Rena continued.

"She broke up with you because she doesn't want to be a burden to you. Eve loves you a lot, you know. She loves you so much that she decided to endure the pain that she's going through right now because she doesn't want you to get hurt."

"What... What do you mean?" Chung asked, fear seeping through his body as he trembled violently.

"Eve has Fuchs' dystrophy."

His whole world tilted again.

Fuchs' dystrophy. A genetic disease that thickens the eye membrane, and, if not treated early, could cause the loss of vision.

A tear slid from Chung's eyes. His lips became pale as his fists started to shake more. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest; it was almost roaring inside of his ribcage. His knees became weak all of a sudden and, before he knew it, he was already kneeling on the ground as more tears came out from his eyes.

"Wh. . .What. . .?"

* * *

**Hospital. . .**

Muffled cries. That was all he heard as he stood in front of his beloved's door. The only thing Chung could do was stop his own tears from falling. This was too much for him to handle, but he knew that he had to face it. He knocked, tapping lightly on the door.

"E-Eve. . . It's Chung."

There was no answer, but the cries stopped immediately.

Slowly, Chung pushed the door open and let himself in. He could only see her back but all he wanted to do now was embrace her and never let go. He walked closer to her and each step seemed to weigh a ton. Just like his heart.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Eve didn't look at him but she answered, "You were not supposed to know."

Disappointment. Sadness. That was all he could feel when he heard her say that.

"Why? Because you think that I can't take care of you?!" Chung's voice was hoarse. He couldn't take it anymore, about ready to explode with emotions. But he wouldn't let that happen because if he cried, Eve would only distance herself even more from him.

"Maybe I'm being a masochistic here. But I don't want to be a burden to you." Her voice was filled with loneliness.

"But nobody told you that you have to endure it alone," Chung said. He stopped in front of her and turned her face towards him. Her face was tear-stained, and her lips were quivering. Chung enveloped her with a warm hug that they both missed.

"Chung, I won't be able to see. . . I don't want that to happen. I want to see you every day. I don't want to be useless…" Eve couldn't hold in a loud sob that burst from her chest.

"You don't have to do anything, Eve. Just stay beside me," Chung whispered, brushing his lips against her silky silver hair.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But I had to do it because I knew that you wouldn't let me go if I didn't let go first," Eve explained, shaking her head sorrowfully. She was holding Chung tightly as if she was afraid that he would disappear. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Chung."

When Chung heard that, he replied quickly, "You will get a donor, Eve. And it will replace your corneas so that you will be able to see again. You won't blind. I'll make sure that you won't."

"But I won't be able to see again. I won't be able to see you. . . not anymore." Eve continued to shake her head. "Unless a donor…"

Chung then brought Eve's face away from his chest as they both gazed into each other's eyes. But for Eve, everything was blurry. She couldn't even see properly now. What hurt her the most was that she couldn't even see the face of the person she loved.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be watching over you, Eve. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Chung swore. For the first time, that he came face-to-face with Eve, he let his tears escape from his eyes.

"I love you, Eve. No matter what happens, always remember that."

He sealed that promise with a tender kiss, knowing that it would be his last.

* * *

**That night. . .**

A silver Volvo sped across the cold winter night. It was the middle of February, and winter dragged on. It was slippery outside due to several inches of snow, and it would be dangerous to drive fast. Traffic lights were blinking green, yellow, then red, while the drivers made their way to their destinations with caution. However, one car stood out from the rest. It slid past the other cars, and they started honking, but the driver of the Volvo seemed to not notice or care.

Chung gripped the wheel and stepped on the gas harder. He saw the traffic lights blinking orange and he hurriedly sped past it in the last second before it turned red. He could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest, the adrenaline shooting up his nerves. His ears were filled with noises from the honks that he got from the other drivers; he turned his radio into full blast so that the outsiders could hear it from a good distance. He was sure that a policeman would come, chasing at him and demanding him to pull over in a less than five minutes.

**_Take the very breath you gave me  
_**_**Take the heart from my chest**_**_  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
_**_**Take me out of this world**_**_  
_**_**God, please don't take the girl**_

Desperation, sadness, loneliness, and raging fear were stirring in his heart as he jerked the wheel to the right without stopping or slowing down. He continued to accelerate past the red lights. He fished out a handkerchief from his pocket.

He then slowly inhaled and exhaled.

He slowly brought his hands from the wheel to his face.

He closed his eyes and tied the handkerchief around his eyes, but he didn't stop pressing his foot on the gas.

He then whispered the words, "I love you, Eve. Please... Take care of my eyes."

He then gave out a smile. For one last time.

**_I was wrong, I will cry  
I will love you till the day I die  
You were all, you alone and no one else  
_**_**You were meant for me**_

A screeching sound from another cars' tires, the screams from outside, and a loud crash; those were the things that he heard before everything went black.

That night, a sacrifice was made.

* * *

**The morning. . .**

The doctor said that there was a miracle that happened. There was a donor for Eve. She couldn't wait to tell Chung about it, but when she saw Raven's face earlier that morning, she couldn't help but feel something tugging on her heart like it was telling her something. Rena was also there when the news came and she had jumped for joy, almost choking Eve. Her family also came and they all wished her the best.

But Chung wasn't there.

And there was that dreadful feeling running through her veins as she thought that something might have happened to him. But she shook it off and thought that perhaps Chung had something important to tend to. After all, Chung often helped his father perform surgeries.

"I will be able to see again, see Chung soon…" Eve told herself.

That day, Eve was sent to the operation room while the doctors busied themselves transplanting the corneas from a certain donor and into her eye. It was all too late when she noticed that her eyes would be gold-blue from that day on.

After the day that Eve was operated on, a letter arrived for her dated from the day before.

_Eve, _

_You can probably see more clearly by the time that you read this letter. I'm sorry that I'm not there on the day of your operation, but I want to tell you something, Eve. _

_Please, take care of your eyes. _

_I'm sorry if I'm not going be physically present in your side, but didn't I promise to you before that I will always stay by your side? I will still fulfill that promise, Eve. Because you're probably the only person that's inside my heart till my last breath. You may think that it's foolish of me to sacrifice my own life, but I didn't think so. Because I'm doing this for the one and only girl that I love. I knew that if I became your donor, you'll probably refuse and blame yourself for making myself go blind. I didn't want that to happen. That's why I only thought of this as the only way. _

_I have many things to tell you, but I will make it short._

_Eve, I loved you. I love you. And I will always love you. _

_-Chung_

* * *

**A/N:**** Wow… To be honest, I don't know how I could write such a sappy story. It's a bit cliché but… I hoped you enjoyed it nevertheless? BTW, the song up there is called "Don't take the Girl." Yay, the first story I've ever finished! Many thanks to the people that followed, favorited, and reviewed! Now… On to my other stories~ **

**To Andrea:**** More? Lol, is this enough? Too bad it's only a three-shot though…**

**To Icebella:**** Yup! For some strange reason I seem to like cliffhangers a lot… This is the last chapter~ ^^**

**To Kat Neko983:**** HEY! Don't die because of that! Lol. Hope this chapter revives you?**


End file.
